That Corner has Toys
by Yosuke
Summary: Being alone in that dark room could drive anyone crazy... Yuki, as a child, tries to figure out a way to deal with this pain. Rated for severe angst, child abuse, animal abuse.


That Corner has Toys…

Yosuke

PG-13

Angst/Drama

AN: After recent developments in the "Oh-THAT'S-why-Akito-is-such-a-bitch" case, and after purchasing Fruits Basket 10, I have decided to try a story on poor little Yuki's mental issues. C'mon, who hasn't wanted to? This is not only for my love for angst (as any overly-obsessed yaoi fan would have it), but out of my pure devotion to plotting out and discovering new angles of character's mentalities. Yuki is the perfect person to try this out on, not to mention I love his background: cold and dark and abusive. Later on, I might try a Kyou-angst fic… if there aren't enough of those already.

Story contains child abuse and animal abuse. If you're too touchy on the subjects, I will not be offended if you do not read.

Furuba not mine.

* * *

Something about the way the room smelled was enough to make Yuki cringe. No matter how long he had been sitting in there, counting the hours, finding useless things to do to entertain his numb and utterly closed mind, he couldn't get used to the smell in the room. It was like… hardwood. Like a room after it had just finished being constructed: sawdust and mildew. As accustomed to it as he had become, he hated it. Whenever he went into a room like this one, dusty with thick air, he'd always use his asthma as an excuse and ask to leave. Going into rooms like that reminded him of this room, this cell, this cage.

From where Yuki sat, just a small lump covered in a kimono cloth against the meeting walls, his eyes turned up to scan across the hard floor until he could see the corner nearest his. On the floor, gathered in a messy pile, were a few toys Yuki favored. One was the ball-and-cup game. He wanted so badly to go over and pick it up and play with it, sitting for hours, swinging that stupid little ball around until he could get it into that stupid little cup, then revel silently in the feeling of congratulating himself, then sinking down into a sobbing mess when he realized no one else was there to feel good for him. He wanted that toy… but he couldn't have it. Not out of his own worry of feeling alone, but because he just wasn't allowed to.

'I hate being seven,' he thought absently. 'If I were older, maybe I could handle this better…' He wrapped his arms around his legs and nuzzled his forehead against his knees. He stared silently down into the wrinkled mess of his kimono, slightly tinted in spots with collections of dust. 'I hate being a kid…'

Once, Yuki Souma had thought of blaming someone other than himself for what he went through. Not so long ago, he used to blame… to hate Akito… he did, back when he didn't know any better. But then things were explained out to him. He was finally old enough to understand why he was so different, why every time his mother tried to pick him up or a one of the girls from his little group of friends accidentally got too close, he would feel his body change, he would suddenly turn into some… freak of nature.

_"You're just a stupid rat."_

Akito liked to say that every now and then. Yuki used to hate it, but he had learned to let it go, to just tune everything out and put up a barrier against the insults, the hate, the… truth. He knew what Akito would say, and knew how to avoid it. Yuki was at that prime age where whenever someone superior said something to him or told him what to do, he would do so, he would believe them. Yuki believed Akito. Every… single… word…

Yuki barely lifted his head to look down at a hand he had brought up, staring idiotically at the bruised knuckles and remembering how badly the whip had hurt. He was lucky this time… Akito hadn't been in such a bad mood. If it had been otherwise, Yuki would've most likely been bleeding half to death right then. He lowered his hand and let his head fall forwards again.

* * *

Some time passed and Yuki had nearly fallen asleep sitting up, back against the corner. The pain in his ribs and legs had almost stopped, but suddenly reawakened with the sudden jerking of his body as he registered a new sound that he didn't quite recognize from that room. His head lifted to look towards the sliding doors, hearing footsteps approach. He knew that one… Akito was coming to either hurt him again or let him out. But, wait… there was more than one set of footfalls. And talking… Was that Shigure? Yuki crawled onto his knees, staring with an intense hope in his dazed, broken eyes. Yes, that was definitely Shigure… Akito's voice followed right after it. The boy gasped to himself and went back into his corner, expecting the door to fly open and have Akito come striding in. And as he curled in on himself, fighting a lump in his throat, preparing for the worst… the footsteps stopped. Shigure's voice saying something muffled by the thick, wooden door… Akito saying something back to him… what sounded somewhat like an argument… then the voices were gone, the footfalls moving away from the door. Yuki's heart sank.

'No, come back… come back, let me out of here!' He began his pathetic crawling, on his hands and knees, towards the door, forgetting momentarily the threat ever-lingering above his head, the harsh whisper of Akito telling him to stay in his corner, never leave that corner. Yuki could only think of getting out then. He got to the door and put his hands on the wooden ridges, attempting to pull himself up but finding no strength. He whimpered, near tears, his little hands pulling at the wood. At one point, his hands started sliding off and splinters dug themselves into his fingertips. He ignored them, however, and continued to try and lift himself. Tears spilt over and he started sobbing like the small child that he was. The room, at the moment, was dark as the sun had started to go down. When he thought of this, he realized that he didn't have to pull himself up. All he had to do was get the door open. His hands started searching out for the place where the two doors met, quickly before the light completely left the room. His nails scratched against the surfaces, hurting him, causing the splinters to burry themselves further. He couldn't see the opening. He couldn't find it. He continued to sob.

"Shigure…" he hiccupped, sitting back and staring at his lap. "Come back!" His hands curled into tiny fists, hurt, depression, sorrow all building inside of him. Why did Shigure leave? Didn't he know that seven-year-old little Yuki was in here? Didn't he know _his own cousin_ was locked in this cage, crying for help, afraid?

His breath hitched over and over again until he almost began hyperventilating. Angry, his raised his hands and started beating at the doors. "SHIGURE! SHIGURE, COME BACK! COME BACK, PLEASE! HELP ME! HELP! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" He cried harder and louder, beating the door until his fists started to hurt terribly. He soon gave up, the feeling of aloneness hurting his heart.

His hands felt cold and wet. He squinted to see them through the darkness and found them bloody. His crying quieted and he let himself fall back into a moment of dead-silence. His heart hurt, his head throbbed, his hands were in such pain. It was moments like these that he truly felt hate towards… himself. He hated being alive. He hated having to go through this so much. Why him? Why Yuki? Because he was a member of the Zodiac? Because he was the rat? Because he had been given to Akito as a playmate? Why did Akito favor _him_ so much? Why couldn't it have been another child?

Mentally, he slapped the back of his hand. 'That's not right. It's not right to want someone else take your place when you're being hurt.' He felt ashamed at the thought, but truly… something else pulled in him. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he really did want someone else here rather than himself. He didn't want to go through this anymore. He wanted someone else to be here, taking the beatings, the torture, the pain. He was ashamed of this, yes, but knew it was what he wanted. Maybe this… maybe wanting this to happen was why he was kept here. It had to be karma. If Yuki kept willing things like this to happen, bad things would befall him. 'Selfishness is never rewarded.' He always heard that line from every adult he had ever come to know. Yuki never truly thought himself to be selfish, but after that day, at that moment… it was all he could feel that he was.

… Shaking, he sniffled and crawled back to his corner, sitting back and hugging his knees to his chest. 'I'll get out of here soon… Someone will let me out…'

* * *

Night came and went, Yuki every now and then dropping into slumber, waking up occasionally to look across the room and see the ball-and-cup game still sitting in the other corner. He wanted to get that toy so badly, but couldn't… He was not only forbidden from it, but felt no strength to move. His hands had long stopped bleeding, all the red fluid soaking into his skin and kimono. The cloth in his lap became so flooded with blood at one point that it had soaked through and ran down his legs to form a small pool of it on the floor just underneath his thighs.

Sometime around sunrise, Yuki had finally managed to force himself to his feet and walk slowly, tiredly to the small window in the room. Unfortunately, the window was far too high for him to see out of, not to mention boards had been nailed neatly into it from the outside. He groaned when he saw the morning's first rays enter through the small cracks available. He groaned in sorrow and pain. Timidly, he reached his hands up for the circular sill. When his fingers managed to clasp onto the edges, he attempted to haul himself up, just to see that sunrise, just to see _something_ beautiful in that hellhole of the main house.

He grunted and sobbed, pulling as hard as he could, lifting himself halfway off the floor, his arms shaking above him. His head peeked over the edge of the sill, searching determinedly for a small slit to glimpse through. When his eyes registered the light, he squinted to see through it and out… only to find the wall surrounding the main house just a couple hundred feet away denying him the sun.

The door suddenly flew open.

Yuki gasped, his arms buckling as he fell to the floor, landing on his back with a hard thud. Groaning in pain, he rolled onto his side, forcing himself onto his arms and glancing up towards the open door to find Akito there, body wrapped in two layers of a kimono, face just barely able to be seen by the very distant, almost non-existent light. Expressionless… nothing crossing the features. Akito had always been a figure of darkness and cruelty to Yuki. As the head of the Souma family… it only seemed appropriate. Yuki had heard that the previous Core had slowly gone crazy as Akito was proving to go through right then. Nothing else was told to him, leaving Yuki to figure it out for himself just how insane the last one was and pray that Akito would not fall into that dark pit. But it was hard to hope anymore… On the more occasions of meetings and visits, Akito grew more and more in love with hurting the child, proving to both of them that Yuki had no other true home but right there in his special room, a dank, wooden box off in the corner of the main house where no one went. Such an appropriate environment for such a cruel relationship… the beatings, the whippings, the cursing, the deprivation of a normal life and all innocence Yuki once had in his childhood ultimately destroyed by this small figure that stood before him. Small with so much power… He cringed just to see that pretty, shadowed face, knowing good and well it all meant endless pain for him.

There were several long moments of silence, Yuki slowly rising to his knees, hands on the ground, head halfway lowered and peering up through the tops of his eyes. Finally, soft footfalls crossed the floor, Akito nearing the boy currently sitting in an aching, bloody mess. The child stopped before him, then lowered down in a crouch and stared silently at Yuki, who made no movement. He didn't even make eye contact. Finally, Akito's head cocked to the side.

"It's like catching a rat out in the fields and putting him in a cardboard box with air holes poked in it. What does the rat usually do? Scramble around, scratching at the walls, squeaking loudly and trying to find some way out to save his life," came Akito's quiet voice, sounding almost just as childish as the boy bowed before him. Yuki didn't breathe. "Then the one who caught the rat remembers and comes back to open the box, lifting the lid and looking down in amusement." Akito leant closer. "Y'know what people usually do to animals they catch?"

Yuki made no movements.

"As entertaining as a pet can be, they usually get bored with it and kill it."

Yuki looked up, eyes connecting with the other child's. Akito smirked and slapped him across the face.

"You should be grateful. You should be grateful you have me to be the one that caught you, _you_, a stupid rat running blindly through an ugly field. You should be grateful I'm keeping you, holding you away from a dangerous world that would only hate you. No one likes rats. Anyone sees a rat, they kill it right away. You should be grateful I'm kinder than that." Akito reached a hand out to touch the silver-violet hair splayed across Yuki's forehead.

The rat shook, almost violently, out of exhaustion and fear. His hands had begun to bleed again. Akito noticed but paid no mind to it. Instead the child stood, towering over the huddled figure on the floor again before spastically and violently grabbing Yuki by the hair. The boy cried out in pain as he was flung back onto the floor nearest his corner, facing landing in the still somewhat-damp blood on the paneling from before. He remained there, sobbing quietly.

"Well, Yuki… you know I had come to let you out, but… I told you to stay in your corner. I told you, didn't I?" Akito approached him again, speaking softly and harshly all at the same time. "I'm pretty sure I said _something_ like that… Why can't you just listen to me?" Dark eyes stared down at the broken rat, the body shaking, racked with each sob. "You've just earned yourself more time in here. Won't be too long, though. Just… whenever I feel like coming to see you." One hand reached out to touch the soft strands of silver, stroking them out of Yuki's face with such a cold tenderness that one would find it hard to believe the child was violent enough to throw the younger one clear across the floor out of pure spite.

It was silent for a moment longer, a hand still stroking Yuki's hair before Akito leant over the half-paralyzed boy and kissed his temple, then stood and walked for the door. "Believe it or not, Yuki, but the world is a lot scarier and darker than this room." The dark head turned to stare almost boringly at the other child. "Be grateful I'm protecting you." Then Akito left, finally allowing Yuki to cry as freely as he wanted.

* * *

Day after day passed. Soon, the fourth day came about, all time lost to Yuki as he lay numb on the floor, curled into the fetal position with only instinct and something desperate crawling inside of him. A deep primal urge to stay alive, if you will. Yuki had curled his small hand towards his face and was licking absentmindedly at the small cuts on his fingertips, the ones attained from scratching at the door. He had broken two fingernails, almost clear off the skin. Yes, he had tried once or twice more to realize freedom and fight for a chance to get out, but it was in vain. The door was locked on the outside. He couldn't set himself free no matter what he did. And not only was _that_ horrid realization lurking in the depths of his mind… but he also hadn't eaten for the four days he had been in there. He was starving, the feeling of his stomach concaving already gnawing at him.

Akito had come in twice within three days. The first time was simply spent sitting by Yuki, talking a one-sided conversation as Yuki remained silent and afraid. Akito didn't care about the truth of the matter, which was, in that instance, that Akito was confiding to Yuki, telling him the deepest thoughts that came to mind, the worst fears, and once again renewing the confidence to completely capture the boy's fear as well as his soul. Yuki's soul… was long gone. It _did_ belong to Akito. The head of the Souma family owned Yuki, completely and totally.

The second visiting time, Akito had brought water for Yuki, knowing full and well that Yuki must've surely been, not only starving, but thirsting terribly. The body could survive without food for a while; anyone knew this. Water, however, was essential within a short amount of time, and Akito wasn't about to let something as careless as thirst kill off Akito's precious, captured mouse.

Akito touched Yuki none of the times of the visits. Only words were spoken, small gestures made, and then… gone. Yuki was all alone again. Around the morning of the fourth day, Yuki had come to the realization at just what Akito was doing. Akito wouldn't touch Yuki, wouldn't harm it at all… Akito was leaving that job for Yuki. Yuki was the one to hurt himself, slowly go crazy and maim himself to the point that he would beg Akito for release from that hellhole and admit that… Akito truly was protecting him.

Yuki couldn't bring himself to do that… Not after everything he had gone through. As much as Akito believed _this_ was protection, Yuki could not see it as that. He saw it as Akito's genuine feeling to own Yuki, to make him believe there was no hope for freaks like him. The child had taken that to an extreme once, terrifying Yuki into, not so much as agreeing with the head of the family, but just nodding his head and hoping Akito wouldn't explain further. The example Akito had made… was complete cruelty. The child had brought a small shoebox to Yuki's room once, perhaps last year, Yuki thought, and set in on the ground in front of the rat. Yuki made no movements or sound, not even daring to ask what the box was for until he heard something inside. A small creature was in it, scrambling around, scratching against the stiff surfaces. Yuki was caught between horror and curiosity. Did Akito mean to do something to this animal? Or was he going to give it to Yuki as a companion for the room, perhaps just to mock him since Yuki was, indeed, the rat of the Zodiac?

"You haven't been too keen on what the true meaning behind your consequences is, so I thought perhaps it would be best to show you." Akito smiled faintly, that cold, insane smile, and bent over to gently lift the lid off the shoebox. Just as Yuki thought, a mouse was in there. It was small in comparison to others he had seen. Probably a baby that had just gotten its fur. He examined it as if that were the point of the display. Awful cute… white fur and a pink nose. It seemed rather scared… understandably so.

The lid was placed back on just as gently as it had been taken off.

"This is what happens to bad animals," Akito whispered harshly, taking half a step back, then lifting a foot. Yuki gasped and cried out.

**"NO!"**

Akito's foot slammed down on the box, grinding the lid against the now half-flattened box. No sound came right away from the mouse, so Akito tried again, going for the corner this time. A loud, high-pitched screaming sound came from inside.

The whole moment passed for Yuki like a nightmare in slow motion, watching helplessly as Akito continued the ruthless antics to kill the baby mouse in the box. He was horrified, frozen to his spot, unable to speak up or help. Not even when he heard the bones crunch did he make a move to save the creature.

When the task was complete, Akito stood over the crushed box, eyeing Yuki with only so much as a smirk on that damned evil face. "See, Yuki? You understand now?"

His only response was to spastically turn his head to the side, almost falling over as he put his arms out to hold himself up and vomit onto the floor beside him. Tears formed in his eyes from the pain in his gut and the horrid feeling of his body pushing everything out of him. When he finished, Akito laughed.

"Oh, how pitiful… But at least it taught you something, didn't it? Didn't it?"

Yuki didn't move except to tremble violently in his spot, staring absently into the mess he had made. Akito laughed again and lightly kicked the crushed box towards Yuki. Then, with a scoff, the child left.

Yuki's eyes, wide and blurred from tears, glimpsed down at the box in pure horror. There was such a long moment of silence that he almost didn't hear the faint sound of scratching coming from inside the cardboard cage. His eyes widened further as he realized the mouse wasn't fully dead yet. It was still alive, but just barely, scratching around to maybe survive… Yuki thought to open the box and let the mouse out, perhaps try to make it better, but came to realization that the rodent was probably very disfigured, its body crushed and disgusting.

The sound of faint skirmishing continued, the child at a loss of what to do before crying out and kicking the box, making it slide out into the middle of the room. The scratching stopped, then started again, deftly, just barely able to be heard. It was truly something out of a nightmare… Yuki stared in lost horror at the box, tears streaming, unable to fall asleep all night, even after the scratching stopped to prove that the mouse was very much dead.

* * *

'I'm… gonna end up just like that, aren't I? If I disobey Akito… I'll be crushed, slowly, painfully…' Yuki wiped at his cheeks. Yuki was the mouse. This room was the box. Akito was the killer. Yuki was just another rat in line, ready to be killed off by those who didn't want him anymore…

'I'll die before I let myself be captured…' Yuki thought, slowly returning to reality and climbing up to his knees. The room was pitch-black; the night had begun nearly five hours ago. It was cold, too, which hurt his hands even more as he crawled along the floor until he found a wall, then pulled himself up weakly and felt his way to the door. 'I'll keep trying… I'll keep going… I won't be owned… I'm not an item, I'm a human being!'

_"You're a freak…"_

"No… No, I'm not," Yuki whispered and once again, like many times before, clawed at the wood of the door, searching for the opening or a suitable panel to pull on. Nothing.

_"Be lucky you have me. Be lucky I'm here to protect you."_

"I wanna go home…" Yuki nearly cried to himself, ground-down nails scraping pathetically at the surface. His skin split again, and blood slowly started seeping down his hands. The rat guessed he was leaving markings along the door for it, but didn't care.

_"Name one person that loves you other than me. Just one."_

"There's someone… there's gotta be someone… Mom? Dad?"

_"You mean the ones who sold you?"_

"… Aya… Aya loves me, right?"

_"It's truly sad, Yuki, if the only one you can think of is your deranged brother who's probably never even acknowledged your existence, shunned you away and happily sold you off just like your parents."_

"Kagura? Hatori? Kazuma?... Shigure! Shigure loves me!"

_"He loves no one but himself. You know that."_

There… There truly was no one. Yuki felt weakened at that. His hands stopped moving momentarily, head falling forward to rest against the door, slowly letting the physical and mental pain settle in before exploding in emotion. "NO!" His hands moved like rapid-fire against the door, disregarding the pain, the hurt, the pressure, and only clawed hard. "NO, THEY LOVE ME! THEY LOVE ME, I KNOW THEY DO! I'M FAMILY! I'M FAMILY!"

_"What does 'family' matter? The cat-freak is family, isn't he? Do you… Does anyone love him?"_

"I'M DIFFERENT! **I'M DIFFERENT!**" Slamming his hands once more, he heard something click on the other side of the door, then fall to the ground. The bolt had fallen out… Yuki had done it. Quickly, numbly, his hands grabbed the doors and slid them open, bolting out of the room and into the dark, dark hallway. He knew the way out… he knew where everything was. Akito often slept in another part of the main house, so he should've been clear—

His body hit something soft and solid. He yelped and landed backwards on his rump, groaning and looking up at the dark figure lurking just above him.

"Stupid rat. If you want to plan an escape, make it so I can't _hear_ you," Akito spoke, anger backing his words up as Yuki stared in stupid horror up at the other child. What terrified him the most, though, was the long, rope-like item bunched and curled over and over again in Akito's right hand. "Go back into your room," again came the soft words with so much fury and insanity behind them. Yuki had no choice. There was no way out of this. If he tried to run anymore, they would find him. Members of the Souma family would find him and bring him back, and then his beating would be ten times worse.

Reluctantly and shaking with fear, Yuki stumbled to his feet and slowly backed into his room, continuing to walk until his back landed against a wall… the wall of his corner. Akito slowly slid the doors closed. The wood meeting in a quiet thud, the silence in the room, the stillness of the child at the door… it all meant "punishment-time" to Yuki. It all meant he was just a step closer to becoming what that mouse in the shoebox had been… The boy sobbed once and sank to the floor, curled up so as to protect himself when the onslaught of whippings would begin.

Akito silently stepped forward, whip dangling from one hand as the silhouette of the figure neared the shivering boy. "You can't disobey me, Yuki," the voice spoke softly. The rat curled into an even tighter ball, refusing to look up. "You can't." Silence… for a long time… then the whip snapped before Yuki could even register the movements. Pain soon followed in his left arm and he cried out. "YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST ME, YUKI!" Akito screamed, near-insanity, arm flying, sending the whip every which way and connecting it with every available space on Yuki's body. **"YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST ME! YOU CAN'T DISOBEY ME!"** The child continued to scream, whipping harder and harder until Yuki's arms began to bleed profusely, and even then worked at it harder.

Yuki's arms, legs, and head took the most damage. He tried to hold in the pain, but it hurt so bad… One crack of the whip sent an extreme jolt through Yuki's right hand, followed by so much hurting, but he tried hard to ignore it. He could feel his skin splitting, cracking, opening with each repeated attack and then a gush of blood flowing onto his kimono. His scalp especially ached. He wouldn't have been surprised if he bald spots after this…

Finally, after what seemed like the entire night, Akito's actions ceased, dark angry eyes scanning the child who was undoubtedly paralyzed with pain. Blood poured from his limbs. His kimono was red now, as was some of his hair. It was still… It was so still. Yuki could just barely hear a clock in one of the nearer rooms ticking annoyingly over and over again…

'Just stop time… Just stop everything…' Yuki prayed to himself, seeing blackness reach his vision. He momentarily passed out, happy with just that one escape and hoping so hard that it would last for the next few days, but to his dismay, he woke up again shortly, leaning against the joining walls of his corner, limbs splayed out before him, eyes groggily looking up to see Akito just staring at him. Those dark, piercing eyes… He hurt just to look at them. Quickly, he turned his head to stare at the wall.

"What's wrong, Yuki? Does it hurt?" the voice asked, almost sarcastically. Yuki could taste blood in his mouth when he tried to speak.

"Let me out… Please… let me out of here…"

"When you learn to behave… maybe," Akito sneered and thought to turn away but saw the look on Yuki's face and smirked. "You're the one who lets it hurt, you stupid rat. You're the one that asks for pain then cries like you never wanted it in the first place. Are you that much of a masochist, Yuki?" Akito closed in on the form in the corner, the child kneeling down above Yuki's lap and nearing him more and more until Akito could press that soft, violent mouth to the other child's, running shaking fingers down the side of the rat's face and reveling in the feeling of warm skin and blood greeting that cold hand. The child remained there, toying with a few strands of bloody, sticky hair, then pulled away from the dull boy and stood. Yuki seemed lifeless. He only stared into space, blood seeping down the side of his face and his eyes empty.

"Let… me out…… I beg you…"

Akito cocked that dark head to the side, then laughed.

"Such a stupid rat…" came the soft murmuring as Akito turned and walked to the door with the whip in hand. Sliding open the doors, the child exited quickly and shut the doors again, replacing the bolt that had fallen out.

Yuki's eyes never moved from where they were fixated in space. Slowly, he moved his right hand and winced. He raised it to peer at it and surmise the damage. Oh… so that was the pain. A middle knuckle had been almost completely dislocated. Blood spilt from the damaged finger.

It took several moments of staring at the red on his hands before tears surfaced and Yuki was once again sobbing like an infant, trying desperately to rub the blood from his face but only succeeded in spreading it around further. He started to scream as the red rubbed into the skin of his arms. "**NOOOOO! NOOOOO!**" He screamed louder and louder until his throat hurt, then with wheezing sobs, he fell silent. And as the silence carried on, he suddenly heard… everyone. Everyone he loved, everyone he thought loved him, all of them in his head. He looked up.

_"How much do you want him for?"_

_"We're not really brothers. I hardly know him."_

_"I want Kyou, not Yuki!"_

_"He's an excellent student, but he's… odd."_

_"Yuki's troublesome, isn't he? Why should he live here?"_

_"It's hard doctoring children, especially one as irresponsible as Yuki…"_

Yuki's head rolled to the side as he thought he had heard them from the corner nearest his. But all his eyes saw was… the toys, those stupid toys gathered together to taunt Yuki, to show him what innocence was, something Yuki had obviously lost. They snarled and teased him as if they had their own fanged faces to spit at him with, even then as they gathered dust and spider webs. If Yuki had the strength, he would've cried, because when he looked at his corner, then the one with the toys, he felt his reality shatter along with all of his sanity, because upon the realization, Yuki saw the difference between those two corners, those two dark corners in the same dark room. That corner had toys… while his corner had blood.

Ze end.

* * *

AN: Hoorah! Hoorah! I be finished, yo! And as I write this author's note, I realize!... I am not feeling so chirpy, especially with an ending like that… Crap… Okay… I'm gonna sit and stare into space, contemplating my childhood and how much I hated it while encouraging you readers humorously to leave a friggen' review.

Leave a friggen' review.


End file.
